Pietro Meets Spiderman
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Pietro goes to Queens to get a job to support himself and the Brotherhood. There he meets Spidey AKA Peter and Peter's friends and has one hell of a time. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place somewhere in the middle of season two, so Wanda isn't part of the Brotherhood yet and Tabitha still is part of the Brotherhood.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Pietro was looking through the bills with a grim expression on his face.<p>

'1,500 dollars for water! 5,500 dollars and 72 cents for phone! Who-? Oh right. Probably because of Lance talking to his precise Kitty so much.'

He flipped through the rest of the bills.

'There's no way we can pay for these! With Mystique gone, we have no one to pay the bills! Then again, she probably wouldn't pay if she was around. The lazy, slutly, bitchy whore. And there's no way I can ask Magneto for money. He'd just tell me to be a mutant and find a way to make the money on my own. Which is fine. I'll do that right now.'

He grabbed the newspaper and looked in the section of the paper where the jobs were.

One caught his eye. The newspaper called the Daily Globe needed a new photographer.

'I can do that. I can take pics AND write the story! This job won't pay all the bills, but it's a start.'

Pietro zoomed into the living room. The rest of the Brotherhood was already there.

Tabitha, Todd, and Fred were fighting over the remote and Lance was trying to play his guitar. Trying being the key word.

"Would you guys cut it out!" he yelled. "Stop fighting and pick a stupid chanel already!"

"I'll pick somethin' when these two let go of the remote, yo!" exclaimed Todd.

"We're not watching any of your stupid shows, Toad!" yelled Tabitha.

"I'm missing wreslting bacuse of you two!" shouted Fred.

"Okay!" boomed Pietro, clapping his hands together. "If everyone would stop for one sec please."

The Brotherhood stopped to look at their speed demon teammate.

"What's up, Tro?" asked Lance.

"Weeeeell, the bills came in today."

"Oh god. Do we even want to know how much?"

"No."

The Brotherhood groaned.

"It's fine. I got it covered."

"How, yo?"

"I'm going to get a job."

"What? A job? Are you serious, Speedy?" asked Tabitha.

"I need to, Tabs. We have no money, and to get money, I need to work, which means I need a job."

"Where are you going to work?" asked Fred.

"I'm going to get a few different jobs," said Pietro. "My first, hopefully, will be for the Daily Globe newspaper as a photographer. Maybe I'll also be a reporter if I'm luck."

"You know what, guys," said Lance. "Maybe we should look for work too."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Todd, Fred, and Tabitha.

"Come on! Pietro can't be the only one working! We all live in this house, so we should all pay the bills."

"Glad you feel that way," said Pietro. "Because personally." He rushed over and whispered in Lance's ear. "Something tells me the phone bill is all you and Kitty."

Lance blushed. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Pay the bill and I'll forgive you."

He handed the bill you Lance.

"Well, while you four think about if you want to work and where you'll get a job, I'm off to Queens to get me that job."

"The paper is in Queens?" asked Todd.

"It's not _that_ far from Bayville. Beside, I have super-speed, remember?"

"Oh yeah, yo. Good point."

"Catch yous later."

Pietro bolted out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro was talking to Barney Bushkin, the publisher of the Daily Globe. He was a man in his forties with gray hair and brown eyes. A cigar was in his mouth.

"So, Peter, tell me why should I hire a twelve year old kid like you?"

"It's Pietro and I'm seventeen," corrected Pietro. "And I deserve this job because I was the photographer at my high school and their best journalist."

It was true. Before he moved to Bayville, he was both a photographer and journalist at his old school. He got the best pics and wrote the best stories.

"And to prove it, I got pictures of a car crash in Westbury, New York, and wrote the story on how it happened."

The speed demon handed the publisher the pictures and story. Seemed a lady was talking on her phone and driving at the same time. She wasn't paying attention and crashed into another car. Then another car crashed into those two cars and in less then an hour, the road was one big, bloodly, car-recked disaster.

Bushkin looked amazed.

"This is some fine work here, Petro."

"It's Pietro, sir."

"Right. But how did you do this so fast? Westbury is pretty far from Queens, and it takes hours to days to write a story this good."

"I've always been pretty quick," said Pietro, proudly.

"You can say that again, Pete."

"It's Pietro."

"Ya got the job."

"Oh, thank you. You don't know how badly I need this job."

"And you don't know how badly I've been lookin' for someone to take better pictures then that Parker kid from the Daily Bugle."

"Daily Bugle?"

"It's a rival newspaper to the Daily Globe. A kid somewhere are your age named Peter Parker takes picture for it. And his pictures are pretty good. Especially his pictures of Spider-Man."

"I'm not from around here. Who's Spider-Man?"

"He's a superhero who's saved his city for about two years now. The Bugle is always making him sound like a criminal though."

"Why? If he's a hero, why would the paper talk smack about him?"

"The publisher, J. Jonah Jameson, that guy has problems. Now, go get me some picture of Spider-Man, Pedro."

"Yes, sir! And it's Pietro."

* * *

><p>"Parker!"<p>

"Yes, Mr. Jameson?" said a teenage boy with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I pay you for front paper material! This stuff belongs back with the funnys!" yelled a man with black hair that had some white in it at the temples, blue eyes, and a black mustache.

He slamed the pictures on his desk. "Stop fooling around and get me a page one Web-Head blow out!"

"Yes, sir!"

Peter rushed out of the office and headed for the elevater.

'He's yells about everything!' thought Peter as the elevater went down. 'Nothing makes him happy. I bet he doesn't even like himself. That wouldn't be surprising.'

Once outside, Peter headed to an alley and changed to Spider-Man.

Spidey shot out a web and swung off. He passed by the Daily Globe building and stopped swinging and stuck to the building when he saw someone come out.

It was a boy who looked to be either the same age as, or a year older then Peter. The guy had shockingly white hair. So white that if you held snow next to it, you couldn't tell the difference.

'Does Silvermane have a grandson or something?' thought Spidey. 'I've never seen a kid with white hair before.'

Then, the white kid was gone in a white/silver blur. Spider-Man couldn't believe it.

'Who on earth was that?'

He swung home.

* * *

><p>Jameson and Bushkin are from the comic. Both the Daily Bugle and the Daily Globe are newspapers from the Marvel Comics Universe.<p>

Leave a review if you liked this.


	3. Chapter 3

"You got the job?" Lance asked Pietro.

"I got it."

"Awesome, yo!" said Todd.

"Well look at you, speedy," said Tabitha. "You're a workin' man now."

Pietro smirked. "Someone needs to bring home the bacon."

"Mmmmm. Bacon," said Fred.

"It's just an expression, Blob," said Lance.

"Awww!"

"Do you think with your brain or with your stomach, Blob?" asked Pietro, still smirking.

"Why you!"

"Whoa there! Easy!" said Lance. He stood in front of Pietro, his hands held up to block Fred. "You know what kind of humor Tro has."

"And we can't let him get hurt, yo," said Todd. "Now that he has a job, we'll finally have some money around here."

"Oh, so the only reason you guys want me healthy and well is so I can bring home the dough? I'm hurt!" Pietro said with fake sadness.

"Oh, you poor thing," teased Tabby.

Pietro laughed.

"We'll be able to by real bacon, right?" asked Fred.

"And eggs and other breakfast food to go with 'em!" said Todd.

"That reminds me," said Pietro. He pulled out a large brown paper bag with red Chinese symbols on it. "I got another job. I work at a Chinese restaurant. The pay is good AND I get to bring home free food."

The rest of the Brotherhood had looks of joy on their faces.

"Pietro, you can tease me all you want," said Fred. "Just bring home food everyday."

"You workin' is going to be the best thing that ever happened to us," said Todd.

"Glad you feel that way," said Pietro. "'Cause I have some other news."

"You got another job?" asked Lance.

"No."

"You found us jobs?" asked Tabitha.

"No."

"You brought hom Mexican food too?" asked Fred, bitting into an egg roll.

"You guys are never going to guess right so I'll just tell you. I won't be going to school with you guys."

"What?" they exclaimed.

"But Tro, you once said you wanted to be a doctor when you got older!" blurted Lance. "How can you go to medical school if you never finished high school!"

"I'll still go to high school. Just in Queens. I need to be close to work. And close to the Globe's rival paper's photgrapher. He gets the best pictures of some super hero and I need my pictures to be better."

"But we're the Brotherhood, yo!" exclaimed Todd. "We stick together!"

"We'll always be together, Todd. I'm doing this _for_ the Brotherhood. We need that money bad."

"School won't be the same with you gone, Speedy," said Tabitha.

"The bullies will dissect Toad," said Fred.

Todd gulped.

"Fred!" shouted Lance and Tabitha.

"S'okay, Todd," said Pietro. "You have my cell phone number. Just give me a call, and I'll be there faster then you can say, HA!"

"Ha?" asked Fred.

"As in, Haha, losers! You can't mess with my friends as long as I'm around to protect them and kick your asses!"

"Thanks, Tro," smiled Todd, hugging the speed demon.

"Now, let's eat," said Pietro, clapping his hands together.

* * *

><p>Peter Parker was walking down the hallway to his next class.<p>

Suddenly, he felt a familiar tingle in the back of his head. Peter bent down and pretended to tie his shoe. A football flew over his head and hit another student.

Peter lifted his head up and looked behind him. A taller, muscular boy with reddish blond hair and blue eyes was standing there, wearing a football jacket.

Peter frowned. It was Flash Thompson. The school's best football player and Peter's bully.

"Dang it!" muttered Flash. "How the heck did you know when to move, Parker?"

"Uh, I didn't," lied Peter, standing up. "I just needed to tie my shoe."

"Of course a puny nerd like you could get safe because of dumb luck like that. I just hope the new kid isn't a weak nerd like you are."

"New kid?"

"My buddies told me some guy from Bayville is starting school here tomorrow. For his sake, he better not be into subjects like science."

"Well, haveing another nerd around here is better than having another dumb jock," smirked Peter.

Flash scowled. "I'll make sure you pay for that, Parker."

He elbowed Peter in the arm and walked off.

'A new kid,' thought Peter. 'I hope this one isn't just some villian in disguise like the last new kid.'

* * *

><p>Eugene "Flash" Thompson is from the Spiderman Comics. He has no powers. He went to the same high school as Peter and would always bully him. Ironically, he is a huge Spidey fan. He gets a job as coach at his old high school when he gets older, then becomes a soldier and goes to war.<p>

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was in his Spider-Man costume, swinging on a web, heading to Midtown High School.

He landed on the roof, changed into his street clothes, then walked down the stairs, and entered the hallways of the school, and went straight to his locker.

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was standing by his locker.

"Hey, Gwen," said Peter.

"Hi, Peter," said Gwen Stacy.

"What's up?"

"Where were you yesterday? One minute we're studying in the library, then next, you just disappear."

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. See, I had to pick up some stuff for my aunt. I guess I forget to tell you. Sorry."

What really happened was he had to stop the Enforcers from robbing gold from a bank, but he couldn't tell Gwen that. No one, not his Aunt May, not his cloest friends, knew he was Spider-Man. And he didn't plan on telling anyone soon.

"You alway disappear. What's with that?"

"Uh-"

"Hey, Pete, Gwen."

A boy, a bit taller then Peter and Gwen, walked over to their direction. His skin was brown, and he had black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Randy," said Peter.

"You guy seen the new kid yet?" asked Randy.

"No," answered Gwen.

"I saw he head towards the office. I feel sorry for him."

"Why?" asked Peter.

"The guy's as white as a ghost. His skin is pale white and his hair is white. And he's thin. Really thin. If that won't attract attention from bullies, then I don't know what will."

'He has a point,' thought Peter. 'Bullies, including Flash, won't hesitant to mess with him.'

Then he thought of something.

'The way Randy described him, he sounds like the kid I saw leaving the Globe.'

"If we run into him, let's be friendly to him," suggested Gwen. "Being new can sometimes be scary. And I'm sure he'd like some friends."

"Yeah, sure," said Peter.

* * *

><p>Pietro put down his book bag and opened his locker. He pulled out some of the new books he got and wouldn't need until later. Pietro was going to put them away.<p>

"Hey, you!"

Pietro turned around, and someone slapped the books out of his hands.

The person who did it was a boy Pietro's age. He had brown hair, green eyes, and a smirked on his face. Behind the guy were his buddies, snickering.

"What's your problem?" demanded Pietro, peeved.

"Hey, guys," said the punk. "I thought a new boy started school today. Not a thin, sickly girl!"

The guy's friends laughed. Pietro glared.

"I'm not that thin. Or sickly. Now get out of my face before I rearrange your!"

"And how ya gonna do that, ghost boy?"

He pushed Pietro against the lockers. The speedster stumbbled a bit, but stayed on his feet.

As the creeps laughed, Pietro balled his hand into a fist and was going to sneer something at them when something happened.

An obese, yet strong looking teen punched the guy who pushed Pietro in the jaw.

"I've had it with you picking on others!" yelled the big guy. "Get lost vefore I smash you into the ground!"

The guy and his buddies ran off, scared.

"You better run," muttered Pietro, straightening himself up.

He turned his attention to the guy who helped him. He was bald, had brown eyes, and was more muscular than fat.

"Sorry about him," said the big guy. "He's a jerk to a lot of people. I'm Kenny. Everyone calls me Kong."

"I'm Pietro. My friends call me Tro."

"Well, Pietro, if anyone gives you a hard time, just tell them you know the Kong."

"Will do. Thanks, Kenny."

Kenny left and Pietro went back to organizing his books.

'Heh. Only been here a few minutes and I already made a new friend. And one who reminds me a little of one of my friends back at the boarding house.'

* * *

><p>Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy is from the Spiderman comics. She has no powers. She's a gifted biochemistry student. She and Peter meet while both study as undergraduates at Empire State University. She was Peter's first love.<p>

Randolph "Randy" Robertson is from the comics. He has no powers. He's a friend of Peter's and went to the some college. Some versions of him, he's a boisterous hothead. Other versions, he's more laid-back and easy-going.

Kenneth "Kenny" McFarlane AKA Kong is from the Earth-1610 comics. He has no powers. He is strong and good at sports for a normal human. He's a nice guy and is good friends with Peter, Mary Jane, and Liz. He dated Kitty Pryde.

Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter was sitting in his usual seat in his Trigonometry class. He was getting ot his stuff and didn't notice Pietro walking into the class room and sit next to him.

When he finished, Peter looked over and almost jumped out of his seat.

It was the same guy he saw leaving the Globe and the guy Randy described.

Pietro turned his head and glared at the surpried look on Peter's face.

"What? Are you gonna talk smack about how I look different? If you do, don't unless you want to visit the hospital."

"N-n-no! No! I wasn't!" exclaimed Peter, scared. "I was just going to introduce myself because you're new and we never met before. I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

Pietro's expresion softened and he smiled.

"Peter Parker? The guy who takes pictures of Spider-Man?"

Peter nodded slowly.

"I'm Pietro Maximoff. I just resently heard of Spider-Man. Can you tell me more about him?"

"Well, he's a super-hero with spider-like powers who's been saving people in Queens for about two years now. I'm been taking his picture for almost the same time."

"I've seen the picture you've taken. They're good. You have talent."

"Thanks."

'He seem okay,' thought Peter. 'Has a scarier look then Gwen, but if he's been picked on becasue of his looks, and something tells me he has, then I can understand him getting mad like that.'

"How do you get good shots of the guy? Professionals years older than you got get a shot of the guy. What's your secret?"

"Sorry but if I told you, you'd steal my job," chuckled Peter.

'Not your job,' thought Pietro, smiling.

The bell rang and class began.

Peter discovered Pietro just as smart as he was. He got every question he was asked right. Because of him, they finished the lession quickly and got the rest of the period to talk quietly, listen to Ipods, and etc.

"Wow," said Peter. "You're smart and quick."

"Yeah," said Pietro, filled with self-pride.

* * *

><p>Pietro was sitting with Kenny at lunch. They quickly became friends. Kenny reminded Pietro of Fred. He just wasn't as fat or dumb.<p>

Kenny spotted Peter and Gwen looking for a table.

"Those two are my friends," he told Pietro. "They're cool. You'd like 'em."

"I met one of them earlier. Peter seems like a cool guy. I'll invite them over."

Pietro got up and shouted, "Hey, Pete! You and your friend can come here!"

The two walked over, but half way there, someone tripped Peter, and he landed on his front, his tray of food made a mess on the floor.

While everyone in the cafeteria laughed, Gwen helped her friend up and Pietro and Kenny rushed over.

"You okay, man?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah," said Peter. "I'm fine."

"Had a nice trip, Puny Parker?"

The person who tripped Peter was Flash and he and the rest of the football team were laughing about it.

"Flash! Grow up!" yelled Gwen.

"What's your problem!" shouted Kenny.

"Forget it, guys," said Peter, glaring at Flash's smirking face.

"No," said Pietro. He didn't care if he got in trouble. Anyone who messes with his friends, messes with him. Everyone at Bayville High knew it and he's make sure everyone at Midtown High knew it too. "This joker needs to learn his place."

He walked up to Flash. "Hey, pal. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?" asked Flash, not liking how he was being spoken to.

"You heard me. You think pickin' on students that are not as strong as you makes you cool and tough? Well guess what, it doesn't. It just shows how pathetic you are."

"Big words comin' from a little guy who's thinner than a girl," sneered Flash. "Why don't you back up those words."

"Why not," shrugged Pietro. "I could use the exercise."

"Pietro, don't," said Kenny. "He's bigger then you and he's on the football team."

"Tch. So? I beat up everyone on the football team at my old school."

Flash and his buddies laughed at that.

"You? Please!"

"Okay. If you think I'm lying, then this should be an easy fight for you."

"The easiest fight is history!"

"Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's fight," said Pietro.

Flash made the first move. He went to slam his fist into Pietro's face, but the speedster grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm, then brought it behind his back and pushed him on the floor, holding him down.

Peter, Gwen, Kenny, and everyone watching in the cafeteria were shocked.

"Had enough?" asked Pietro.

"You just got lucky!" yelled Flash.

"Sure. Go with that."

He got off the football player and let him get up. Pietro stood still, armed crossed over his chest.

"I'll let you try that again. Go on. Hit me in the face."

Flash aimed his fist at Pietro's face again, but the the last second, the speed demon moved his head to the side.

"I said hit me," smirked Pietro.

Flash kept trying to hit Pietro, but Pietro dodged every blow.

Pietro quickly went behind Flash and pushed him into a table, his face landed on a tray and got covered with food.

"The new guy's got some moves," whispered one boy student.

"He's a dead man," whispered another.

Flash wiped the food of his face and glared at Pietro.

"That's it! I'm finishing you off now!"

The football player charged at the speed demon.

Pietro yawned. "Okay. I'm boared now."

He punched Flash in the chin. Flash's eyes went wide, then he stumbled a bit, them he fell on his back, out cold.

Everyone stared at Pietro, making him feel uncomfortable.

He had held back on his powers, as to not raise suspicion, but it looks like he failed.

'If the world decovers mutants because of this and Magneto finds out if was my fault, I'm a dead man,' thought Pietro.

Then, the majority of everyone in the cafeteria cheered for him.

This surpried Pietro.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Kenny burst out with excitment.

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Gwen, smiling at him. "Flash may be the star football player, but he's also the biggest jerk at the school. He bullys almost every, especially the kids that are weaker and smarter then him. You're going to be the school hero now."

Pietro smiled a toothy smile.

Peter stared at him with suspicion.

'Who is this guy?'

"Hey, let's get back to eatting lunch," said Pietro. "I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>School was over for the day and Pietro had just said goodbye to his new friends. He decided to head to the city and hopfully he'd get some action to take pictures of.<p>

'Bushkin said almost everyday there's a crime commited and that Spider-Man is usually there to stop it,' thought Pietro, camara ready. 'So the second someone commits a crime, Spidey should be there.'

The speed demon heard an explotion and when he looked in the direction of it, he saw smoke.

"Perfect timing."

The ran to the place, which was a jewelery store. An old man with white hair and brown eyes, wearing all black, came out, holding two bags full of jewels.

'An old man,' thought Pietro, dissapointed. 'I was hoping for some of those super powered villains Kenny told me about. Like Rhino, or Shocker, or Electro, or Venom, or the Green Goblin. Something like that.'

"Another jewelery store, Black Fox?" said a voice. "Really?"

Pietro looked up and saw someone dressed in a red and blue suit, standing on a light pole.

'That must be Spider-Man,' thought Pietro, hidding so he couldn't be seen, but could see and take pictures.

"You're not sending to jail this time, Spider-Man," said Black Fox.

He threw smoke grenades on the ground. Spidey coughed and felt a tingle in the back of his neck. It was his spider-sense, warning him that Black Fox was behind him.

Spider-Man caught the fist aimed at him and punched the old man back.

Pietro was able to get all the action. All the punches, kicks, webs. Everything.

In the end, Spider-Man tied Black Fox in his webs and returned the jewels.

Spidey shot a web and swung away. Pietro came out of hiding.

"That wasn't too bad. Hopfully the next villain will be more of a fight."

He rushed off.

* * *

><p>Raul Chalmers AKA Black Fox is one of Spider-Man's lesser renown foes. He's a jewel thief with a long international career. He has no super powers, but he's a highly skilled trained athlete. Although thanks to his advanced age he is no longer as proficient as he wouldn have been when young, he is still incredibly agile. He can for instance swing on a line from one building to another, and scale the sides of buildings. He carries a pack containing smoke grenades and flash grenades. He also carries rope for swinging between buildings, a glass cutter, and an electronic device that can disable most burglar alarms.<p>

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Bushkin was looking though Pietro's pictures. He looked up at the speed demon, then back down at the pictures.

He put the pictures down and took the cigar out of his mouth.

"Ya did good, Petros," said Bushkin. "Ya did good."

"Really?" asked Pietro, ignoring that his boss got his name wrong. Again.

"Yeah." Bushkin pulled out a check book. "I made the right choice hiring you."

He wrote on the cheek and handed it to Pietro.

Pietro's face lit up.

"Keep up the good work, Perry, and I might just give you a raise."

"Thanks, Mr. Bushkin!"

Pietro walked out of the office. A minute and a half later, he walked back in.

"And my name is Pietro."

* * *

><p>"A toast," said Lance, rasing his glass up. "To Pietro. A guy who works two jobs that are paying our bills and filling our bellies. A guy who knows how to throw a punch. Someone who's not just a teammate and friend, but family as well."<p>

"To Pietro!" said Todd.

"Cheers!" said the Brotherhood, clanking glasses.

"Thanks, guy," smiled Pietro.

"I wish I saw you kick that jock's butt," said Fred.

"He made a mistake messing with Speedy," said Tabitha.

"Tro is awesome, yo!" exclaimed Todd.

After awhile, the Brotherhood was quiet. No one said anything until Lance broke the silence.

"Tro."

"Hm?" Pietro was slerping his noodles.

"I got a today."

"You did?"

"Yep. I'm working part time as an auto mechanic."

"That's good."

"I'm going to start working as a bouncer for a club," said Fred.

"But you're not twenty-one," said Pietro.

"The owner doesn't care."

"I was thinking of getting a job in one of the chlothing or shoe stores at the mall," said Tabitha.

"I don't know what i'm gonna do for work," said Tood. "I tried fast food restaurants, but they won't hire me because of sanitary issues."

"Why don't you get a job as a garbage collector?" suggested Pietro.

"That would be a perfect job for Todd," said Lance.

"Yeah," said Fred. "No one will care if smells bad."

"Actually, that's no a bad idea," said Todd.

"Leave it to Speed to think of the good ideas," said Tabitha.

"I know. I'm awesome," said Pietro.

* * *

><p>Peter was in class, reading the Bugle. It was blaming Spider-Man as usual.<p>

He rolled his eyes and started reading the Globe.

His eyes widened, then narrowed, when he saw the pictures and read who took them.

'He was trying to use me!'

"Hey, Pete!" Pietro plopped next to Peter. "Can I read that Paper when you're done? One of my roommates accidentally blew up the paper at my house."

Peter just scowled at him and moved to a different seat.

"Pete? Hey, Peter." Pietro moved to the seat in front of him and looked at Peter with confusion. "What's the problem? What'd I do?"

"This!" Peter shoved the Globe paper in Pietro's face. "You were being friendly to me because you wanted to learn my techniques! You tried to use me!"

"No! Look, yes, I wanted to know how you take Spider-Man's photo, everyone does, but I wasn't trying to use you." Pietro rubbed the back of his head. "You don't have a right to know this, and I don't know why I'm going to tell you, but I'm poor. That's why I even got a job at the Globe in the first place. Heck, I got two jobs, and I might need to get a third."

Peter frowned. "You're poor?"

"The house I live in is falling apart and sometimes is filled with rats."

Peter made a face. "I'm poor too, but not that poor."

"And I bet you have parents who struggle for you to make sure you have everything so you can grow up and have a better future."

"Actually, both my parents are dead. I live with my aunt. I used to live with my uncle too until he passed away."

Pietro frowned. "I feel for you. My mom is dead. And my dad, well, he was never around. I live with three other guys and one girl in a boarding house, and we look out for ourselves and each other. We've become a family. And I'm trying to take care of that family."

He glaced at the Globe paper. "Ya know, because of how I grew up, it's hard for me to make friends. I pretty much took care of myself, and became cocky, arrogent, and impatient. I believed I didn't need friends and kinda drove eveyone away. I was hoping we could be friends because you're smart, not like all the idiots I had to put up in my life. And you don't annoy the crap out of me. If I someone screwed up any chance of us being friends, then I'll leave you alone."

Peter was silent for awhile. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reaced the way I didn't. I don't know why I did. I guess it's because. . . ."

"Because what?"

'Because I saw you run at lightning speed and beat up the school's best ball player and it made me think you could be a villain.'

Peter opened his mouth to lie, but then the bell rang.

"Everyone take a seat," said the teacher.

When the teacher was busy writing something on the board, Pietro looked back and whispered to Peter.

"We cool?"

Peter gave him a small smile. "We're cool."


	8. Chapter 8

It was nine thirty and getting dark. Pietro was leaving the Chinese restaurant he worked at.

"See ya tomorrow, Yara," Pietro said to a girl that also worked at the restaurant.

He took his bags of food and headed home.

Suddenly, he heard an alarm go off.

Pietro ran towards it, which lead him to outside a bank. He asked a man was had happened.

"The Enforcers are robbing a bank!"

'The guys can wait a little for dinner,' thought Pietro, pulling out his camara.

He used his speed to get in quickly and undetected. He found Spider-Man facing three other guys. One was a brute strongman with brown hair and big muscles (Ox). Another was a guy with black hair, a hat, and was karate pose (Fancy Dan). The last guy had brown hair, was holding a lasso, and a gun in a gun holder on his right side (Montana).

'This'll be good.'

"Get him!" ordered Montana.

Ox trying to hit him, but Spidey jumped over, then kicked him in the fast.

"Gotta be faster then that, big guy," said Spider-Man.

Fancy Dan used a karate kick and hit Spider-Man in the gut.

When Spider was down, Montana used his lasso to ties him up.

Ox ran at the red and blue hero to punch his lights out, but Spidey webbed his eyes, causing the big guy to stop, then pulled on the rope and sent Montana flying at Ox.

"Awesome, awesome, awesome," whispered Pietro, taking pics.

"That's it," mutter Montana, pulling out a gun. "That bug isn't stopping us again."

'Spider Sense,' thought Spider-Man. 'Tingling.'

But it was too late. Montana shot Spidey in his lift shoulder.

He went down, crying out in pain.

"Shit!" cursed Pietro, quietly. "I have to do something. But I can stop taking pictures."

Then he noticed something. Not too far away, a spider-web with a camara on it.

'Why is there a-' He stopped. Then smiled. 'Of course.'

"This is it, bug," said Montana, pointing the gun at the fallen hero. "It's over."

Suddenly, a silver blur smacked the gun out of his hand.

"What the?"

Spider-Man looked up and the Enforcers looked to their left to see a teenage boy with white hair and wore black sunglasses and a blue bandana to cover his eyes and face.

"W-who are you?" asked Spider-Man.

"Hey, Spidey," said the stanger (Pietro). "Thought I'd give you a hand."

He dashed at Ox, smashing a fist in his chest, the force smashing the brute into a wall. Then, Pietro used his super-speed to punch and kick Fancy Dan multipule times until he dropped, out old. He turned his attention to Montana.

"Bring it," Pietro challenged.

Montana shot his lasso at Pietro. The speedster held up his left arm and let it get caught. When Montana tryed to pull, pietro didn't move. The speed demon smikred and used all his might to pull Montana towards him. When he got close enough, Pietro used his right hand to punch Montana in the face, knocking him out.

Spider-Man hissed in pain as his got up.

"I can help you with that," offered Pietro.

"Thanks, but it's okay," said Spider-Man. "I heal fast."

"But do you want to heal with a bullet in your shoulder? Let me help you. I know how to treat your injury."

Spidey sighed. "Alright."

"Great. Just hang on one second."

Pietro sped towards the camaras and back.

"Here's your camara, Pete."

Under his mask, Spidey's eyes went wide as Pietro handed him his camara.

"W-what? I don't know-"

He took off his sunglasses and bandana and revealed his face, smiling.

"It's me, Peter. Pietro."

Spider-Man was stunned.

"How can you-?"

"I'll explain later. Now, let's go to your place. My place isn't the best."

"Just make sure my Aunt doesn't hear or see us."

"Sure. Hang on."

"Whoa!"

Pietro grabbed Spidey and ran to his house.


	9. Chapter 9

Pietro and Peter were in Peter's room. Aunt May wasn't home at the moment, so it was just the two in the house. Pietro was sitting up on his head wearing jeans and no shirt. Pietro had the equipment he needed to treat Peter's injury. The first aid kit, a bowl of water, towels, and a knife.

"This'll hurt," admited Pietro. "But the bullet needs to come out."

He handed Peter a folded towel to shove in his mouth to bite on and muffle his screams.

"Okay. Here I go."

Peter closed his eyes tight. Pietro dipped the knife into the wound, and moved it around. Peter yelled in pain. Pietro didn't stop digging in to get the piece of metal out. After five minutes, Pietro was able to get the bullet to pop out.

"Sorry," said Pietro, wiping the blood of the knife. He picked up the bullet and cleaned up the blood on it and on the floor. He took a dry towel, wet it, and then wiped the blood of his shoulder. Then he used a dry towel to dry his shoulder.

"It's alright," said Peter. "It needed to come out."

Pietro poored a little rubbing alcohol on a towel.

"This'll kill any germs."

He placed it on the wound. Peter hissed, but quickly relaexed.

Next, Pietro put Neosporin on the cut, then put on the bandages. He quickly ran down stairs and back up holding a bag of ice.

"Here. It probably burning, so this'll cool it down."

Peter placed the ice on his shoulder wound.

"You're good at this."

"Thanks. I wanna be a doctor someday."

Pietro quickly put everything away. Then he sat next to Peter.

"You'd be a good doctor," said Peter.

"Hey thanks."

"So, how did you get your powers?"

"What do you mean? I was born woth them."

"You were?"

"How did you get your powers?"

"I was bitten by a radioactive spider."

"No offence, but that sounds like something out of a comic book."

Peter shrugged. "That's how it happened. How were you just born with your powers?"

"Because of my X-Gene. I'm a Mutant."

"X-Gene? Mutant?"

"Okay. How can I explain this?"

An hour later, they explained to each other about their powers.

"So, you've been a hero for two years and no one, not your aunt, not Gwen or Kenny, no one knows your secret?" asked Pietro.

"No one but you."

"Wow."

Silence.

"When I was swinging on a web as Spider-Man, I saw you outside the Globe, and I saw you tun at super-speed," said Peter.

"And you thought I was some bad-guy who was trying to spy on you so I could find your weakness to use it against you," said Pietro.

"I did at first, then I didn't, then went back to suspecting you. It was on and off. Sorry."

"If someone new showed up and was too good to be true, I'd be suspicious also."

THey were silent for awhile.

"I'm not hero material," said Pietro. "But I'm not an evil super villain. So don't worry about fighting me. I didn't come her to fight. I came to support my friends. They're my family and I'm tired of watching them suffer because of the lack of money."

"You sure you're not hero material?" smiled Peter. "'Cause heroes care about others. So you seem like you're your friends' hero."

Pietro thought about it. He kinda was.

And speaking of his friends.

"I need to get home. They're probably worried. But I shouldn't leave you like this."

"Don't worry about it," said Peter. "I'll be fine by tomorrow. I heal fast."

"Okay. Later then."

Pietro headed for the window, then stopped.

"I promise not to tell anyone your secret."

"Thanks. And I promise not to tell anyone you're a mutant."

"Thanks."

Pietro jumped out the window and ran home.


	10. Chapter 10

Pietro sat on his bed, studying for a big history test coming up. His chewed on the end of his pencile as he was looking for an answer to one of his study guide questions.

Todd bolted in Pietro's bedroom and closed the door, his back pressed against it.

"Todd? What's-?"

He stopped when he saw Todd had a black eye, a bleeding lip, his left shirt shoulder was ripped, and his right knee was bleeding.

"What happened?"

"Yo, I was comin' home from work, when some guy with blue hair, pale blue eyes, _way_ taller and muscular then me, came up from behind me and dragged me into an alley! He beat me up and took my money!"

"What! Are you alright?"

"I'll live, bro. But I worked hard for that money."

Pietro pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll get it back."

* * *

><p>Pietro met Peter at his locker.<p>

"Peter."

"Yeah, Pietro?" Peter was switching his books.

"I need your help. Actually, my friend needs Spidey's help."

Peter gave the speed demon his full attention. Pietro looked back and forth, then explained, speaking softly so no one would hear.

"I know I just found out about your secret last night, and I feel bad for asking you a favor, but after I left your place and went home, all of my housemates, except my friend Todd, were home. I went to my room to study and two hours later, Todd came in my room and he had cuts and bruises on him. He told me someone mugged him on the way home from his job. He described the who did it, so I thought maybe you could help me catch this guy so he never hurts my friend again or anyone else."

"Yeah, sure. Of course I'll help." He would never let anyone get away with hurting his friends, so of course Peter would help his new friend bring someone who hurt one of his friends to justice.

"Thanks, man. I owe you."

* * *

><p>Pietro and Peter were on top of a tall building. Peter was in his costume without his mask on and Pietro wore his sunglasses.<p>

"And how do you know he'll be in this area?" asked Peter.

"Because I went under cover and got info out of other thugs that rome the streets," said Pietro. "The guy who mugged Todd, who calls himself Blu, spelled B-L-U in stead of B-L-U-E, goes in different alleys and waits for people who are smaller and weaker then him to grab and beat. I was told he'd be hear today. Hopfully he didn't already mug someone."

"Let's do this." Peter put on his mask.

* * *

><p>Pietro walked on the sidewalk, pretending to count the money he had in his hands as he walked.<p>

"Another job well done," he anounced to himself. "Another awesome pay came my way."

He put the money in his pocket as the passed the alley he hoped Blu would be in.

He was 'cause Pietro felt someone grab his shoulders and slam him into a wall. Normally, he fight back and win, but he needed to pretend being weak to catch Blu off guard.

"Alright, ghost boy, hand over all the money you have and I promise not to hurt you too much!" demanded Blu.

Pietro smirked, then cried out, "Someone please help me!"

"No one can help you!" Blu took Pietro sunglasses and put them on. "Now you better hand over-"

Blu gave out a "Whoa!" when Spider-Man's web hit him in the back and pulled him up.

"Why don't you muggers pick on anyone your own side?" asked Spidey.

He took off the sunglasses and tossed them to Pietro.

"And I'm NOT a ghost boy," said Pietro. "If I were, I couldn't touch this." He picked up a long pipe. "Or do this." He hit Blu in the stomach, then in the face. The he smacked him into a wal. Spidet webbed his hands and feet to he was stuck there. Then his webbed his eyes and mouth shut.

Pietro went through Blu's pockets and found the right amount he took from Todd.

"Thanks again, man. You rock."

"Any time."

* * *

><p>Someone knocked on Todd's door.<p>

"Come in, yo," said Todd, snagging a fly with his tounge.

Pietro came in with a smile.

"Why you so happy, Tro?"

"Look what I have," he said in a singing tone.

The speed demon handed his toad-like friend the money. After Todd finished counting it, his eyes widened.

"Th-this is the amount I lost to that mugger!"

He look at Pietro with surprise.

"You got it back for me?"

"Of course I did, Todd. We're friends. I do anything for you and the others."

Todd gave the speed demon a hug.

"Thanks, Tro."

"No prob."


	11. Chapter 11

Pietro and Kenny were in the school gym, shooting hoops. Pietro had the ball. He dribbled, quickly went around Kenny from the left, and made a basket. With a "Woo-hoo!", Pietro jumped with excitment.

"Yeah! Man I'm awesome!"

"You got some moves, Piet," huffed Kenny, a little out of breath. "You should join the basketball team."

"I would, but I'm pretty busy."

It was true. He was busy with school and work. But he also didn't want to join the team because he didn't want a run in with any X-Men. Knowing the stupid ones, like Evan Daniels, would try to get into his business, and use whatever he found out to try and make his life hell.

Pietro got a drink from his water bottle.

"I gotta go," said Kenny, wiping his face with a towel. "I have ta pick up my mom's cold medicine."

"Alright. Later, Ken."

Once Kenny was gone, Pietro countiued to shoot hoops be himself.

After twenty minutes of shooting alone, Peter entered the gym.

"Hey, Tro," said Peter.

"Oh, hey, Pete," said Pietro.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Shoot."

"Would you train with me?"

"Huh?"

"Weel, since you know my secret, I thought maybe we could train our powers together."

"Hmm, well, I do like to exercise when I can. And there are times I wish I had someone to spar with. I asked my friends lots of times, but they're all usually too lazy. So, yeah, sure."

"Great! Starting tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds good."

Three Months Later

Pietro was exhausted. With working for the Daily Globe, working at the restaurant, his school work, hanging with his Bayville friends, hanging with his Queens friends, training with Peter, occasionally secretly helping Peter's alter-ego Spider-Man take down a bad guy with the hero was in need of the help, and so many other things going on in his life, Pietro was starting to ge really tired.

He was now in the kitchen, face resting on his hands, eyes ready to close, but Pietro tried to stay wake.

He eventually couldn't stay awake any longer and fell asleep.

Lance walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast and saw his best friend sleeping on the table.

"Tro?" Lanced shook Pietro lightly to wake him. "Tro? Pietro? Pietro, wake up, man. Pietro!"

"Spidey! The Green Goblin is behind you!" Pietro shouted when he finally woke up.

"Whoa!" Lance jumped back and fell on his butt.

"Oh, hi there, Lance. Sorry about that," said Pietro, grinning sheepishly, rubbing the back oh his head.

"You look really tired," said Lance, getting up an dtook a seat in a chair. "Maybe you should take it easy."

"I can't take it easy. I have so many things to do. I have many responsibilities. I can't slow down no matter what."

"Pietro, your health and you getting the rest you need is more important to me than paying the bills. Why don't you take the day off. Just go to bed and sleep."

"I don't know."

Pietro's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Tro. It's me, Peter. I got news from a friend that every one of Spidey's villians are going to an oction tonight to get their hands on a special tablet that lets who ever has it regain their youth, and I might need the help of my mysterious friend, so make sure you're rested and ready."_

"Right."

Pietro hung up.

"Maybe I will rest today."

"Good," said Lance.


	12. Chapter 12

All the students exited the school. Pietro and Randy walked out, chatting.

"Thanks again for your help, Pietro," said Randy. "I couldn't've aced that test without your help."

"My pleasure to to help," said Pietro.

"See ya tomorrow."

"Later, Randy."

Pietro walked home, listening to his ipod. He wasn't aware someone was following him until he felt pain though out his whole body.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Someone had hit with with a lightning bolt.

The speedster, dropped to the floor, out cold.

* * *

><p>Pietro woke up, tied to a chair, a light shinning on him.<p>

"Where am I? This looks like some kind of warehouse or something."

"Exactly, kid."

A man wearing a green and yellow suit showed himself to the young mutant.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Electro! And you're going to tell me were Spider-Man is so I can kill him!"

"Why do you think I'd know where to find him?"

"I know you take his pictures of him for the Globe. Now spill!"

"Fuck off! Just because I take his pictures, doesn't mean I know who he is and/or where to find him! And even if I did knew, like hell I'd tell you! Idiot."

"Looks like a need to _persuade_ you."

Electro hit Pietro with a lightning bolt. Pietro screamed out in pain.

"Tell me now?"

"Go ta hell!"

He was hit again and scramed louder.

"Now?"

"You're costume is taky and your codename is lame" smirked Pietro.

Electro zapped him again and again Pietro cried out.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Spider-Man jumped down and punched Electro in the nose.

"Spidey!" beamed Pietro.

"Good thing I gave you that tracker," said Spidey, freeing Pietro.

"Go ahead and finish the guy. I take all the pictures."

The bug hero and lightning villian went into battle.

"Eat lightning, Spider-Freak!"

"You use that line every time. Try some originality."

Spider-Man dodged the bolt and webbed Electro's hands together.

"Hey!"

"Good stuff, good stuff," chanted Pietro, clicking his camara away.

It didn't take long for Spidey to finish the guy off.

"Great job as usual," said Pietro.

"Sorry you got kidnapped," apologized Spider-Man.

"Don't apologize. Aside from getting electracuted, this made up my day. I was hoping for some action to speed up my slow day."

"You're weird." Spidey smiled under his mask when he said it.

Pietro shrugged. "So?"

He just laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Pietro and Gwen were studying in Gwen's room.

"You sure it's okay for me to be here?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah," said Gwen. "My dad's at work. You'll be gone by the time he comes back."

"Good. I wouldn't want him to freak and try and my some excuse to arrest me."

Gwen laughed. Her dad is a police captain and very protective of his daughter.

Gwen closed her book. "Wants some ice cream?"

"Sure."

They went into the kitchen and Gwen pulled two ice cream bars out of the freezer.

"Tell me," said Gwen. "How come someone as smart as you isn't in college?"

"All my friends went to high school, I didn't want to live them behind," asnwered Pietro, taking a bit out of his ice cream bar. "And when I moved here, I made new friends."

"That's sweet of you to stay for your friends."

"I can be a sweet guy when I want to be."

Gwen pulled two tickets out of her pocket.

"Me and Peter are going to a Katy Perry concert. I won four tickets on the radio. You can invite one of your friends to come with you."

"Hey thanks, Gwen!"

* * *

><p>Lance was the only one free the night of the concert. He drove himself and Pietro to Peter's house to pick him up, then went to Gwen's house. She sat next to Lance while Pietro and Peter sat in the back. Gwen had a thing for bad boys, so she didn't hesitate to flirt with Lance.<p>

"So, Lance, you got a girlfriend?"

"He does," Pietro piped in. "A girl named Kitty."

"That's too bad," said Gwen, dissapointed. "All the cute guys are taken."

"Only fair to point out there are two cute guys in the back of this jeep," spoke Peter.

"Yeah, but you and Pie are nice guys."

"Acutally, Peter's the only one who's nice twenty-four seven," said Pietro.

"Yeah," said Lance. "You should see him on certen days. He'll act like a total asshole."

"Knock it off!" Pietro hit Lance on the back of the head.

"See? Asshole!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>The four handed in their ticket and were now in the crowd people who came to see the concert.<p>

"It's starting!" said Peter.

Katy Perry was on stage and started singing and dancing to her song ET.

_You're so hypnotizing_  
><em>Could you be the devil<em>  
><em>Could you be an angel<em>  
><em>Your touch magnetizing<em>  
><em>Feels like I am floating<em>  
><em>Leaves my body glowing<em>  
><em>They say be afraid<em>  
><em>You're not like the others<em>  
><em>Futuristic lover<em>  
><em>Different DNA<em>  
><em>They don't understand you<em>  
><em>Your from a whole other world<em>  
><em>A different dimension<em>  
><em>You open my eyes<em>  
><em>And I'm ready to go<em>  
><em>Lead me into the light<em>  
><em>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me<em>  
><em>Infect me with your love and<em>  
><em>Fill me with your poison<em>  
><em>Take me, ta-ta-take me<em>  
><em>Wanna be a victim<em>  
><em>Ready for abduction<em>  
><em>Boy, you're an alien<em>  
><em>Your touch are foreign<em>  
><em>It's supernatural<em>  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>  
><em>Your so super-<em>

A man in a rhino suit jumped on the stage. Everyone ran away scared.

"I'm Rhino! And I'm taking Katy Perry so I can hold her for randsome!"

Rhino grabbed Katy and threw her over his shoulder. He started to walk away, Katty was kicking and screaming for help.

"Everyone move it!" shouted Lance. "Stay close!"

Everyone who came were pushing and shoving to get out. Pietro and Peter ended up getting separated from Lance and Gwen. But that was okay, because that's what they wanted.

"Where's Peter?" asked Gwen, once they were outside. "And Pietro?"

"Shit!" cursed Lance. "They might still be in there! You go to the jeep! I'll be right back!"

Lance ran inside. He saw a guy in a red and blue suit fighting the rhino dude, and Katy Perry, who somwhow got in the air, was falling, screaming.

A silver blur saved the singer from falling.

"Are you okay, Katy Perry?" asked Pietro, helping her up.

They stood up, face to face, holding each others hands.

"I am now, thanks to you," said Katy Perry, smiling.

She leaned in and kissed Pietro's cheek. He blushed a little, smiling.

Lance found a camara on the floor. Luckly, it still worked.

"Smile for the camara, Tro!" grinned Lance.

Click!

* * *

><p>Pietro and Lance headed home after dropping Peter and Gwen off. Lance was driving while Pietro flipped through the pictures Lance took. The first was the one where Katy Perry kissed Pietro on the cheek.<p>

The next few were more pictures of Pietro and Katy Perry. There were also pictures of Spider-Man and Katy Perry, Pietro, Spider-Man, and Katy Perry, Lance and Katy Perry, Gwen and Katy Perry, Peter and Katy Perry, Pietro, Lance, and Katy Perry, Peter, Gwen, and Katy Perry, Lance, Gwen, and Katy Perry, Pietro, Peter, and Katy Perry, Pietro, Lance, Peter, and Katy Perry, Pietro, Lance, Gwen, and Katy Perry, Pietro, Peter, Gwen, and Katy Perry, Lance, Peter, Gwen, and Katy Perry, and Pietro, Lance, Peter, Gwen, and Katy Perry.

"Wasn't what I was expecting," said Lance. "But it was still pretty cool."

"Yeah," smiled Pietro.


	14. Chapter 14

The Brotherhood walked down the halls in Bayville High. The day before, Pietro introduced them to his friends he made at Midtown High. They talked about them.

"Those Queen kids are awesome, yo!" said Todd.

"I liked that Kenny Kong guy," said Fred.

"That girl Gwen sure nows how ta have a good time!" said Tabitha. "And she has great fashion sence!"

"They're not bad for non-mutants," said Lance.

"Alvers!"

The Brotherhood groaned.

Scott and the rest of the X-Men came their way.

"What do you want, Summer?"

"Explain this!"

Scott held up a Globe newspaper with a photo of Spidey on it.

"Hey, it the paper Tro works at," said Todd. "And there's a pic of that Spider-Man guy Peter told us about."

"Picture taken by Pietro Maximoff," read Lance. "Nice photo, don't ya think?"

"What's Pietro's game?" demanded Scott.

"You losers always think we're planing something."

"Just admit it before we figure it out and stop you!"

"Okay! Pietro got a JOB! He's WORKING! 'Cause he doesn't have some professor giving him everything, spoiled brat!"

Scott pushed Lance against the lockers. Fred placed his hand on Scott's shoulder and squeezed it tight.

"Why you-!" the big guy began.

"Everyone stop it!" ordered Jean. "There's no need to fight!"

"Always have to keep the peace, don't you, Jean?" said Tabitha, rolling her eyes.

"And what was with that fake picture of Maximoff getting a kiss from Katy Perry?" asked Evan.

"That was real!" yelled Lance. "He saved her, so she gave him a peck on the cheek! I saw it myself!"

"Yesh, how can you go see Katy Perry without me?" demanded Kitty, mad.

Lance gulped. "I wanted you to come, Kitty, but Tro was the one you got the tickets from a friend and he only had two."

"Yo, let's get out of here," suggested Todd. "We don't deserve to be pestered by the X-Dorks."

The Brotherhood walked away.

* * *

><p>Pietro was sitting on the roof of a building. It was dark out now. He was enjoying the night air and looking down below.<p>

Peter in his Spidey uniform swung over and sat next to him.

"Hungry?" he asked. "I just saved the pizza place and got a free Pizza."

He opened the box to reveal a pepperoni and sausage pizza inside.

Pietro took a slice and bit into it.

"Like it?" asked Spidey.

The speed demon nodded.

Peter took off his mask and looked at his speedy friend.

"What's up?"

"Hm?"

"You're quite. The Pietro I know always talks. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just, my housemates are getting harassed because of me, and I'm starting to think I should just quit my jobs here and go back to my old high school."

"But you said you and them need the money."

"Yeah, but-"

"I don't they'd want you to quit because of harassment. If you want to go back to school with them, go ahead, but but don't think it's because you have to. You friends can take care of themselves. It's good that you're there for them, but you can't always be there."

Pietro thought about it. Peter had a point.

"I'll stay a little long. . . . Hey, Pete."

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me web-swinging?"

"Uh-"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Alright."

"Yes!"

Peter stood up and put his mask back on.

"Hang on tight."

Pietro wrapped his arm around Peter.

Spidey jumped and shot a web on another building and swung.

"Woo-hoo!" Pietro cried out, excited.


	15. Chapter 15

A girl with very short, currly black hair and brown eyes was looking in a small mirrow, putting lipstick on.

She looked up from her mirrow and glared at the back of Pietro's head.

"That Italian boy is a freak! And he looks like a ghost!"

"He's not a freak. He's really nice," said the girl next to her. She had dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes. "And he's not Italian. He just has an Italian name."

"Whatever! He's a nerdy loser! Makes sense that he's friends with Parker."

"There's nothing wrong with Peter either, Sally. He's just really smart."

"He's a geek, Glory! He's the nerd king!"

Peter walked into the class room and walked passed Sally and Glory.

"Hi, Sally," he said. "Hi, Glory."

"Hi, Peter," smiled Glory.

"Don't talk to me, Park!" sneered Sally.

"My bad," muttered Peter.

He took a seat next to Pietro.

"What a bitch," said the speed demon.

"Sally?"

"Yeah. I heard what she said about you and me. She thinks I couldn't, but I could. I bet everyone did. She has a loud, annoying, bitchy voice that screeches. She sounds like a harpy."

Class began. Half way though, there was an explotion sound and from the speakers, someone said for everyone to evacuate quickly.

While everyone else was leaving the school, Peter went to an empty janitor's closet to change. Pietro went ahead to where the explotion came from.

Sally, instead of running out, went to a different closet with her bag. She pulled out a blonde wig and put over her black hair. Then she pulled out a blue costume.

* * *

><p>Pietro found the explotion and found that it was from the gym, caused by a guy in a red and yellow costume.<p>

"Shocker? You again? Come on! Spidey is always sending your sorry hide to jail every week!"

"Well not this time, punk!" Shocker yelled. "Now, I came to find you or that Parker kid so one of you can tell me where to find Spider-Man!"

"I'm right here!"

Spidey kicked Shocker in the side of the head. When Shocker got up, he tried to hit Spider-Man with his vibro-shooters, but Spidey dodged every blast that came his way.

"Ha-ha-ha!" laughed Pietro. "You got bad aim!"

"Shut up!" shouted Shocker.

Spidey was able to kick Shocker in the back and send him flying to the bleachers thanks to Pietro making fun of the super villain.

"That's it!" Shocker got up and aimed at Spidey. "You have made a fool of me for the last time!"

A blue egg landed in front of Shocker and blew up. Shocker was blown to a wall and was knocked out cold.

"Huh?" said Pietro and Spidey.

A girl in a blue, bird-like costume showed herself to them.

"Bluebird?" groaned Spider-Man. "I thought I told to stop playing hero. It's not a game."

"I know it's not a game," said Bluebird. "I'm taking this seriously now."

"Who are you?" asked Pietro.

"This is Bluebird," explained Spidey. "She has no powers, but she uses gadgets and gymnastic skills to fight crime. But she does it for attention and so everyone will love her and think she's a great hero."

"That's not . . . completly true anymore. I really want to take this seriously now."

"Yeah right."

"I don't believe you wither," said Pietro. "But you did take out Shocker, so thanks, but never interfere in super hero work again. Leave it to the real heros."

"Mind your own business, camara boy!" snapped Bluebird. "I don't need a pale freak like you telling me what to do!"

"Now you sound like that bitch Sally."

Bluebird gave him a dirty look.

"Just go," said Spidey

"Fine! Arghh! Boys!"

She left.

"I think Sally might have a long lost sister," smirked Pietro.

Spider-Man nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sally Avril AKA Bluebird is from the Marvel Universe. She has no powers. She does, however, used the following gadgets to fight crime: A retractable rope-line, insulated boots to protect her from electricity, blue paint pellets and ether-filled "Bluebird's Eggs". She was also a skilled gymnast.<p>

Gloria "Glory" Grant is from the comics. She has no powers. She dated Randy Robertson and is a friend of Peter Parker's. She wanted a modeling career, but thanks to peter, she got a job as a secretary for the Daily Bugle.

Please leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

It was four in the morning when Pietro's cell phone rung. He picked it up and groggly answered.

"Hello?"

"Quicksilver."

Pietro was now full away.

"Magneto?"

"Yes, Quicksilver."

"What do you want, sir?"

"I know about you and your spider-like friend."

Pietro gulped.

"I want you to cut your ties with him and your human friends. He has an amazing power, but he is not one of us. An dthe human are weak. They are our enemy, Pietro. You shouldn't be friends with them."

"Y-you're right, sir."

"Now, this will be your only warning. Now go back to Queens and never see those children again."

"Yes, Magneto."

Pietro hung up and laid on his bed. He couldn't go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"You're quitting?" asked Bushkin.<p>

"I have to," said Pietro. "I'm moving away and never coming back."

"I'm gonna miss ya, Petros. You were one good photographer."

"Thanks, Mr. Bushkin. And it's Pietro."

* * *

><p>"You're leaving Midtown High?" asked Peter.<p>

"Yeah," said Pietro. "I want a job closer to home."

Pietro didn't want to tell Peter back his father. He didn't want to worry him.

"I'll miss you. Come and visit soon, kay?"

"Yeah."

They man hugged.

"Later," said Pietro.

* * *

><p>"So, I lost all of my jobs in Queens," Pietro told the Brotherhood.<p>

"That sucks, dawg," said Todd.

"I know. But it's fine. 'Cause guess what."

"What?" they asked.

Pietro went outside. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Fred.

"Pizza guy!"

Pietro came back inside with a pizza.

"I got a job at a pizza place here in Bayville! I'll be going to school with you guys again!"

"Alright!" cheered Todd.

"That's good," said Lance. "School was boring without you there to make things interesting."

"Can we eat the pizza now?" asked Fred.

"Dig in," grinned Pietro.

The Brotherhood helped themselves to some pizza.


End file.
